


To Earn Respect

by gamzeemakarainspacejam



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Animalistic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Guilt, I perceived Techno as an actual piglin in this but you can think of what you want, Injury during sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Regret, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzeemakarainspacejam/pseuds/gamzeemakarainspacejam
Summary: Tommy is looking for a sense of maturity and resides in Technoblade
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	To Earn Respect

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fully aware this is gross and I specifically write this kind of angsty shit for analogy and to cope, commenting won’t stop me >:3

If he had to put it into words, Tommy was having a rough week, no clue as to why but his attitude definitely showed as much

Tommy has always been quick to resort to anger, he’s driven by his emotions no matter how much he denies it, he’s humane and severely effected by his surroundings, but this feels more than just a regular Tommy tantrum.

He hasn’t been talking as much for one, he’s always been the talkative type no matter what mood he’s in, he loves to vent out what pisses him off, and he will start a conversation in a quiet room. But for the past few days the boy has said so much as a greeting, his footsteps are heavy, eyebrows are low, and he doesn’t fail to miss the way Tommy seems to almost lose his shit whenever anything slightly pulls him from his state, even if it be a simple sword being knocked off a bench and clattering to the floor.

Techno isn’t one to confront things, especially something as petty as teenage angst, but he lives with the kid, and in all honesty he’s kind of tired of the brutal gazes and stink eyes being thrown in his direction whenever he dare to enter the little shit’s proximity.

He finds his moment when he enters his home after scouting for a few random materials before the sun had set, he walks in to find the disgruntled boy sitting at a chair of his pathetically made dining table fiddling with one of the boys many swords, a few weeks back Tommy had insisted they started eating dinner together as a chance to socialise, he explained how him and his parents did it and it’s done as a form of respect, Techno didn’t feel the need to argue.

“What have I told you about being up here when I’m not home.”, Techno doesn’t feel the need to nurture Tommy, he’s 16 after all, despite the child’s immature nature he’s perfectly capable of respecting rules of the home he resides in.

Tommy mumbles something under his breath, denying to at least look up from his sword to be somewhat polite, Techno strides towards his cluster of chests to unpack today’s scavenging.

“Use your words, Tommy, I’m real sick of this game you’ve been playing, my patience runs so thin.” Which is true, Tommy needs to snap out of it and carry on with his life from whatever has been eating at his brain, causing him to be incapable of being a normal functioning person.

His sentence is swiftly followed with a clash of a wooden dinning table, he shifts his gaze to see Tommy slamming his knee upwards into the wood plank in a fit of obvious rage, knocking over the dirty plates, cutlery, and left out weapons and materials that reside on it.

Shock levels to anger in Techno, he’s not dealing with a bitch fit from a teenager.

“I’m serious Tommy, you’re acting like a fucking child, if you want to throw a tantrum you take it outside where I don’t have to witness it.” Techno follows his word with a stern hand being placed on the boys shoulder, a harmless threat, like one from a father.

He’s sure he sees the boys fist shake from the strength he’s using to clench them, though he’s pulled from the thought, “I’m not a fucking child!” Tommy screeches from strangled lungs, the piglin is taken back by the sheer forces of the boys words from a simple incident, Tommy’s back slouches into the seat as his voice returns in a whisper, “I’m not a child.”

The air rings with silence besides Tommy’s slightly uneasy breathes, the strong marked hand still rest on the boys should, with a sigh Techno leans down the Tommy’s level in an attempt to create eye contact.

“What’s wrong Tommy, I know somethings up.” Techno attempts to sound comforting in hopes of the boy answering his question.

Tommy stays quiet for a moment, and Techno lets him, he lets the boys breath ease into a regular pace and for some of the red tinting his face to vanish.

“I’m not a child Techno, I’m not a fucking child and I’m so sick of being treated like one, even Tubbo isn’t treated like a fucking ten year old, I try to be ‘mature’ and I do a pretty good job at helping with shit like everyone else, but I’m still treated like a fucking idiot, I’m tired Technoblade, I’m not an idiot.” His shoulders sag as the words leave his mouth, his head looks at the ground bellow him from where he sits.

No shit Tommy acts like a child, he is one, an immature one, Techno sees where he comes from though, despite there being three other teenagers in the server tommy has definitely always been treated with a little more infantilisation, though in all honestly it’s provoked.

“Tommy, you are a kid, I know you aren’t fifteen anymore but your nonetheless still a child, which means your brain isn’t fully developed yet, which means some things just don’t register with you quite yet, I know it’s annoying to have everyone around you treat you like you’re inferior and you don’t know anything, but your almost there buddy, your almost at your sweet 17.” Techno gives a reassuring squeeze to the boys shoulder.

His words only have seemed to have irked the boy more, his breath picks up his paced and his eyes dart to and from, the hands resting in his lap tighten to fists.

“No, no no no no, it’s not even that Techno! Yes! I’m technically a kid, but everyone in this, piece of shit server! picks and chooses what they apply to me, like what basic human respect I get, sure I get to do stupid chores and fighting in wars like every other asshole here, but I don’t even get to speak unless being spoken to, isn’t Dream only like, twenty or something? What difference does 3 stupid years make for being respected?” Tommy only seems to fire himself up more as he rants over the subject, so lost and thought it almost seems as if he had completely forgotten that Techno was right there.

Techno couldn’t really think of a reply, it’s true, this servers whole spectrum of respect was pretty flawed, it was a server of mainly men in their early twenties, including himself, filled with anger and fighting for superiority, they were Tommy’s age not too long ago, and Tommy is right when there isn’t that huge of a difference in retrospect.

His thoughts are disturbed when he feels a tug on the sleeve of his dress shirt, looking down at the disgruntled teen, he looks Technoblade in the eyes for the first time during this conversation, and yes, Tommy is very much a child, he still has so much hope and so much to learn in those dark blue eyes, and Techno is reminded of why he took the boy under his wing.

“How can I prove that I’m not a child anymore Techno? I know I’m not one, I need to prove it, at least to you.” Tommy stands from his seat to be placed in front of the taller man, hand still clenched into the white sleeve of Techno’s shirt.

Technos stomach swirl at the tone and the indication of the comment, he almost feels guilt for taking the thought in an unreasonable direction before he sees the boys eyes drop to his lower body, hands clenched almost in a way to build up bravery.

Tommy gently and uncertainly pushes Techno back onto the bed only a few steps away from the table in their small hut, he complies.

He sits on the edge of the single bed as the boy stands before him, his eyes are on Tommy but his mind is elsewhere, Tommy’s expression is a mix of fear, determination, and in a sick way, hope.

Techno returns to the present when he feels the smaller boy climb into his lap, inexperienced and uncertain, so insanely uncertain, Techno knows he’d be completely able to snap the boy out from what he’s doing to give him a sense of reasoning, but he body forces his mouth shut when he feels the boys crotch rub against his.

Tommy is trying to get Techno to take his virginity, he sees now, in some weird way he believes it will make Techno view him differently, or maybe it’s for his own sense of maturity, Techno is trying too hard to loop his brain around any possible string of actions that can get Tommy to stop on his own accord for his own innocence, but the intoxicating sent of slick fills Technos nostrils, as well as the realisation that the space between Tommy’s thighs is confusingly flat.

Tommy is female, this has added another layer of difficulty to the situation at hand.

Piglins are no different to normal mammals, they live to breed and die, and despite Techno’s intelligence compared to his species the normal instinct of breeding has remained in his system.

He’s never worried about this issue, from what he knew there were only two females in this server that he never had a need to interact with repetitively, and even if we carded this factor out, Techno has never felt the need to be intently sexually active, his fist has done plenty to suffice, and if we also card out this factor, his hormones don’t have the same effect with male hormones.

But this is the first time in a long time since Techno has felt the strength and the betrayal of his own body, the way every inch of his body urges to press Tommy down and fuck into his heat.

Techno is hard, and he’s reminded of the poor boy on his lap completely ignorant it’s the situation he put himself in.

Guilt eats him whole, but lust and Tommy’s eagerness overpowers what morality he had left. He lifts the boy from his lap to lay flat on the bed, the small sense of accomplishment in Tommy’s eyes makes his skin crawl.

Large hands hook around the waistband of Tommy’s cargo pants as well as his undergarments, he pulls them down gently as if it were an attempt to not scare Tommy, he is greeted with a sight that goes straight to his cock.

Tommy is most definitely a virgin, let alone ever having any form of sexual experience from another person, his thighs and cunt glisten with his own slick and his breath is ragged from the new exposure.

Techno dips his head in between milky thin thighs, he can feel the heat on his face and it’s intoxicating, he waste no time to press his tongue in between pink folds licking up every trace of Tommy’s precum. Tommy answers to the interaction with a shocked gasp and a hand flying to rest in the pink fur on Technoblade’s head, hips quick to buck at the new feeling.

It’s been too long since Techno has done anything like this, and Tommy definitely shouldn’t be the one to endure his repressed lust, but the adrenaline coursing through his veins from Tommy’s weak gasps and cries, the desperation of his muscles adjusting to the new stimulation, the way his eyes stare down at techno with a sick innocence and pure fucking ecstasy.

Techno dips his large tongue into the entrance of Tommy’s cunt, causing the boy under him to arch his back with a stuttered gasp, Techno is now painfully aware of the pain being caused by his erection pushing up against the zipper of his jeans.

He lets his mouth work open Tommy as he unzips his jeans and pulls out his length, he’s throbbing with anticipation, his brain insists that with the slick of his red animalistic cock and Tommy’s eager hormone infused slick will be enough to let Techno’s dick enter without the need of preparation, but he knows better.

He pulls up, the wet sound of his tongue leaving the boys heat makes his cock twitch, Tommy whines at the loss of contact, but he’s quickly silenced when two large fingers work open his slit.

This is the first time he’s really able to see Tommy in action, and god is it a sight to behold, his face is red, eyes pricked with tears of overstimulation, his eyebrows knitted upwards, eyes lidded and his mouth hangs open slightly. It’s stupidly erotic, and even if it makes Techno’s mouth moisten, he hates it, he hates seeing Tommy like this, and he hates the way he wants nothing more than to rock onto the boy as he watches his face contort into more beautiful expressions as his voice can’t give any more moans.

Techno works at Tommy’s clit in an attempt to gather some more moisture for the upcoming intrusion, Tommy mewls, and his eyes lull back into his skull, his thighs quiver, and he slaps a hand over his own mouth in attempts to halt his own sounds of pleasure, Tommy had his first orgasm.

Afterglow complements Tommy’s features, after regaining some sense of composure Tommy locks his eyes with the man looking over him, “Please fuck m-me Techno... please, please, I can take it...”, his voice shakes despite it only being a whisper, without another thought, Techno takes his cock into his hand to align it with the boys throbbing, overstimulated entrance.

It only seems to come into his mind now that Techno is, considerably, very big, and Tommy is very, very small and inexperienced, and he had just rejected the task of preparing the boy, but his head pushes in before he reconsiders his actions.

A moan is ripped from Tommy’s chest, broken and strangled, Techno halts easing his way in out of pure concern of tearing the boys sex.

As Tommy’s face loses its wash of pain, and he forces his determination back onto his features, he speaks up once again, “Keep going, I’m ready, I promise Techo, I’m ready, please, please, please just go no matter what I say.” 

Techno is entirely uncertain, the boy looks like he’s holding back tears from being stabbed, but fuck, his cunt is so warm and tight, it’s swallowing him whole, his sense of his surroundings drop when he slams his full length into the body bellow him and starts at a brutal pace.

Tommy cries, hands gripped with the power of a damn bear onto the pink arms either side of his hips, his body shakes from the tearing pain in between his legs, the blunt pressure inside of him and the friction of Techno’s hips colliding with his clit in every thrust.

Tommy doesn’t attempt to shield his noise anymore, his mouth hangs open as whimpers, gasps, cries and uncertain moans are ripped from him, eyes squeezed shut.

It feels like Tommy was made for his cock, the way he wraps around him, the way his face contorts at the stimulation, every inch of Tommy was lost in the feeling, Techno watched in awe over the boy, the feeling of the man’s climax slowly but surely climbs into his gut.

Techno feels Tommy tighten around him, his moans picking up pitch and his fists screwed into the sheets under him, with a few more thrusts the piglin slows down his pace and lets the boy cum a second time, hard on his cock.

Tommy rocks his hips weakly on the elders cock to ride out his orgasm, Techno takes this chance to pull out quickly, causing Tommy to flinch and gasp, and starts rutting against Tommy’s slit in search of his own climax.

The boys moans have softened from exhaustion, but he nonetheless mewls and humps against Techno’s length to indulge in the friction.

Techno came onto the boys pussy and his lower stomach, Tommy whining when his semen coats his skin.

Techno looks down to Tommy’s genitals, his sex is throbbing and his thighs quiver lightly, and as Techno feared, there was a thin layer of blood on the inside of Tommy’s legs and his own cock mixed with the other liquids.

He looks up at Tommy’s face, his eyes stare at nothing and his body heaves for air, sweat moistening his shirt causing the dirty fabric to stick to soft skin.

He sits in between weak legs, eyes roaming the damage he caused, the mask of lust long gone and quickly replaced with nauseating guilt.

He moves his position onto sitting on the edge of the bed with a slight creak, his cock limp and still hanging from his jeans, he rests his elbows on his knees and lands his face into sweaty palms.

“I’m sorry Tommy, I am so, so, fucking sorry.” He feels the sensation of tears prick his eyes, the sound of shifting behind him is slightly muffled by the ring in his ears.

He observes through his fingers as Tommy’s signature red shirt is discarded onto the floor next to the bed, followed by a worn out long cotton bandage.

Tommy moves to sit up next to the man, eyes dazed, hair matted from sweat, small breast heave with his movement, he stares numbly at the floor watched by the piglin beside him.

After an almost peaceful silence a head rests on a strong shoulder, Techno now realises the boy leaning on him is still marked with all the different stains from the event, blood seems drastically more red than what he remembers.

“I’m sorry.” Tommy says in the most quiet whisper, quiet tears fall from the blood god’s eyes as he wraps his arms tightly around what he’d once consider his younger brother, head rested in curly wet blonde locks, he feels Tommy wring his hands into the clothing on his chest.

The boy sobs, quietly, head dug into the shoulder of the man who holds him.

Tommy is no longer a child.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually just delete stupid comments that try to come at my morality and whatever the fuck but say what u will woop woop


End file.
